Percy Jackson and The Twins of Hades
by osbornharrys
Summary: STORY ON HIATUS.   Sorry people, just not feeling inspired right now!
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_75 Years ago..._

"_Gaah!" a girl screamed into the night._

"_It's okay, it's okay." a boy said._

_The girl looked at the boy._

"_Are you sure, Nico?" the girl asked._

"_Of course I'm sure! Ali, why would you ask that?" Nico said._

_He looked at his twin._

"_Well, we're four years old." Alice stated._

"_So?" Nico asked._

_Alice wasn't able to reply. Nico turned around to see a big man carrying his twin away. He ran and ran, but he couldn't catch up._

"_Aw!" a deep voice yelled._

_Little Alice had kicked the man's eye. Oh, it's not a man..._

_It's a Cyclops._

_The Cyclops dropped her, but her head hit a rock, and she lay unconscious._

"_Ali!" Nico yelled._

"_Let me take the girl, I swear she won't be harmed." The Cyclops said in the voice of..._

_Maria Di Angelo._

_Nico was stunned. _

_The Cyclops took this opportunity to pick Alice up and run away. Nico raced after them, but tripped and fell into the Ehtel River._

"_Nico?" Bianca yelled from their mansion._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my reviewers! :D**

**Aanaleigh, I tried my best to follow your advice, but I kinda need different POVs for this chapter. Thank you for your criticism.**

**Sugarcube, the age thing will be explained in latter chapters.**

**-deadgirl1330**

**Alice's POV**

Here we go... again. Another escape plan failed.

"We warned you, girl." Kronos said. "And yet, this you forget, but not your _beloved_ brother?"

"Nothing could ever make that happen!" I snarled fearlessly.

"We'll see." Kronos said.

"Oh, no we won't." I retorted.

"Hyperion. Tomorrow, drop her in the Lethe." he ordered.

My eyes widened. "No freaking way, Kronos!"

I lunged at him, and he blinked. I was suddenly frozen. As in I couldn't move.

Kronos flicked a finger in my direction, and Hyperion picked me up. I could feel his grip, but I couldn't do anything about it.

We reached my room, I mean cell, and Hyperion dumped me painfully on the bed.

I stretched out on the bed. Oh, hey. I can move again.

Hey, Nico, Bianca, if you can hear me right now, this would be the perfect time for a rescue mission_. _I thought, just before I fell asleep.

I woke up being carried by Hyperion AGAIN. Grr... This is getting annoying.

"Let. Me. GO!" I yelled.

"Sorry, no can do!" Hyperion said gleefully.

_Well, after my first escape attempt..._

_I was almost at the gate..._

_Phew. No one saw me. I thought._

_Suddenly, Hyperion appeared, and he attacked me. I dodged quickly, and jumped up._

_I put my hands on his head, and twisted. A very satisfying snap was heard, as he lay on the ground, paralyzed._

_I smirked, but then Morpheus appeared, and put me to sleep._

I saw a beautiful sparkling clean river, it was running freely. It was so beautiful that I almost forgot that it was just a few minutes from Tartarus.

Hyperion set me down.

I tried to escape, but the river Lethe entranced me, I was drawn to it, and I unwillingly took a step.

I froze.

_Don't... Remember your brother... _I thought.

Hyperion pushed me into the Lethe.

"Go to Tartarus, Hyperion!" I managed to yell before I plunged in.

**The Lethe**

It's like a fire, stripping you of your very identity, your soul, burning away everything you try to hang on to.

I was not easily scorched. The fire burned its way into my mind. I tried to think of anything, anything at all to hold onto.

Nothing would stay. It would all burn

One last thought came to my mind before I faded from consciousness...

_Nico..._

The next thing I knew, I was lying on a bed.

"Urgh..." I said, clutching my head.

I was having one friggin Hades of a headache.

"Where am I?" I wondered out loud.

"Why, my granddaughter, this is your bedroom. Don't you remember?"

I jumped.

"Who are you? And more importantly, who am I?" I asked.

Hey, not my fault I was being rude. I just got amnesia for crap's sake!

"Ah, my dear granddaughter, do you not remember? I am your grandfather Kronos." the guy said.

"And I am..."

"Ah, you are my dear demigod granddaughter, Alice." 'Grandfather' Kronos said.

"Oh, and to answer your question, no, I don't remember anything." I replied.

PRESENT DAY

**Nico's POV**

_Every day, we have to report to Chiron for any new siblings..._

"Ah, Mr. Di Angelo." Chiron greeted me.

"Hi Chiron." I said.

"Sorry, boy. Not today." He told me.

_Which I didn't have._

I sighed.

**Alice's POV**

_It's been almost seventy years since what I first remember..._

"Kronos, let the girl free." a voice said.

"Not a chance, little girls! I trained this one myself!" Kronos growled.

_It's true._

He stopped everything.

I ran out the door, and blacked out.

**Percy's POV**

"Hey Wise Girl!" I greeted my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

She pecked me on the lips.

"I hear Thalia's in camp, Zeus Cabin." I told her.

She ran faster than Grover did on Enchilada day in the cafeteria.

**Thalia's POV**

"Hey Thalia!" someone shouted.

"What?" I turned around.

"How things been, with the hunt?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, good, good. Artemis let me take a break, so here I am." I told them. "Also, we rescued a girl from Kronos."

"Where is she?" Annabeth asked eagerly.

I rolled my eyes.

"She's in the closet. Don't untie her." I said nonchalantly.

"What?" Annabeth screeched.

"Annabeth, the next time we want to defeat Kronos, just scream like that." I chuckled.

She glared at me.

"Let me out." the girl in the closet said.

Then suddenly, the girl burst out of the closet.

She's about Nico's age, with straight hair, and dark brown eyes. When I say dark I mean almost black.

"How did you get out? The ropes were enchanted!" I glared.

"Why the Hades would I tell you?" she shot back, and ran out the door.

I ran after her, Annabeth followed suit.

We bumped into Percy.

"Pinecone Face!" Percy greeted me.

"Seaweed Brain, have you seen a girl in black, who looks" Annabeth was cut off by Percy.

"Like Nico? Yeah, she just headed into the sword arena. She's pretty."

Annabeth punched his arm.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Aw, come on, Annie, if Percy dumps you, you could always join the Hunt." I told her.

Percy glared at me, his eyes cold.

"Percy, I didn't mean it like." I tried to tell him.

"Save it, Thalia. I know _exactly _what you meant." he said, and left.

"Come on, Thals, Percy's not going to be mad at you for long. We both know that his fatal flaw won't allow it." Annabeth said.

"I know, Annie."

**Alice's POV**

_Ugh, why did they HAVE to stuff me in some gods dammit closet?_

"βλασφημία αυτό όλοι" I cursed.

"Hi." the hunter who stuffed me in a closet said, suddenly appearing. I think her name's Thalia.

I glared. "What the friggin Hades do you want?" I yelled.

"Are you staying in camp?" the hunter asked.

"Do I have a choice?" I shot back.

"Not really." the hunter said.

"Pft! As if! You guys couldn't keep me here if you tried!" I scoffed.

"Where would you go? Back to Kronos?" the hunter sneered.

"Fine, let's have a deal." I offered graciously.

"What do you have in mind?" the hunter asked.

I smirked. "I would like a swordfight. If I win, I can choose whether I stay or leave. If my opponent wins, I will stay. Does that seem fair?"

She shrugged.

"Sure." blondie agreed.

"When?" I asked.

"Sunset." blondie said.

**Nico's POV**

"Hey, Nico." Percy said from behind me.

"Hey, Percy." I said.

"Can you do me a favour?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "The Great Perseus Jackson who has bested Kronos, The Lord of Time, needs my help?" I said in a fake announcer voice. Then I burst out laughing.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Nico. The new girl's challenging the camp. Could you go up against her?"

"New kid, right? This means she most likely sucks. Sure, Perce. But one question; why can't you do it?" I said.

"Well..." Percy trailed off.

"Curse of Achilles?" I asked.

"Well, it was your idea." Percy told me.

I shrugged.

"When?" I asked.

"Sunset, today."

_**At Sunset...**_

**Alice's POV**

I was practicing with my dagger, Stygian Iron of course when I noticed the sun was setting.

I sighed, and ran into the shadows.

**Nico's POV**

She appeared from the shadows.

"Commence battle!" Chiron announced.

_She shadow travelled?_

I was so stunned that I didn't notice her sudden disappearance.

I turned around to see the tip of a dagger against my neck.

Grinning, I hooked my sword onto her hilt. I twisted, and her dagger flew up into the air.

I smirked.

The girl jumped into the air and caught the dagger, flipping in the air.

She studied me with wary, piercing eyes.

I lunged again.

"I'm Alice." the girl introduced herself.

"I'm Nico, Son of Hades." I introduced myself.

She grabbed my wrist, and pressed the center.

Pain shot up my arm, and I dropped my sword.

She smirked, and dropped her dagger.

"I changed my mind. I'm staying." Alice declared.

Percy walked over to her, and started chatting.

"Somebody jealous?" I asked Annabeth.

"Not a word," she glared at me.

**Thalia's POV**

"Thalia?" the girl said.

"What?" I growled.

She looked down sheepishly. "I'm sorry about earlier. You were right. Kronos is a jerk. He forced me to carry the sky for a week every month."

I gaped at her.

She nodded.

"Ah, 's okay." I told her.

"Oh, and I know a friend of yours, Luke, was it?" the girl asked.

I nodded stiffly.

"He says hi."

Then she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

_HELLO TO ALL MY READERS/REVIEWERS! I NEED A BETA!_

_-deadgirl1330_

**Alice's POV**

I walked away into the forest, and sat on the ground, watching the stars.

I knew that I had a decision to make.

_Should I?_

Kronos would've asked me to be a spy here at camp, but I don't think I want to take orders from that asshat (HoN reference) anymore.

I sighed, and made up my mind.

"Serve me." I whispered as I stabbed my dagger into the ground, summoning a skeletal warrior.

"Inform Kronos that I work for him no longer." I ordered.

The skeleton nodded, and dissolved into the ground.

"I know you're there, Nico." I muttered.

"What do you mean, _anymore?_" he asked as he appeared from the shadows.

I rolled my eyes.

"Past tense, Nico. Seriously, If I didn't know better, I would've said that you're a Child of Athena." I said sarcastically.

I disappeared into shadows, and appeared right behind him.

He felt me, and turned around. He stared me down.

I stared back.

Nico shrank back.

I smirked victoriously.

"You summoned a skeleton." he said flatly.

I nodded.

He muttered something. I caught the word sister.

I raised an eyebrow.

Nico shook his head.

"Well, let's keep this chat to ourselves, shall we?" I said.

"So you want to _stay_ in the undetermined cabin?" Nico asked, a fiendish smile on his face.

"Oh, wait, screw that. I don't want to spend one more friggin night in that hellhole of a cabin. Too many people." I declared.

"Night, Nico." I said, and walked to the undetermined cabin.

**Nico's POV**

_Another Child of Hades? How many times did my dad break the friggin oath?_

I walked up to the door of the Big House, and knocked.

"Come in." Chiron called.

I walked inside.

"Ah, Nico. It's 2 in the morning. I take it this isn't a social visit?" Chiron said.

I scowled.

"Chiron, as a Son of Hades, I'm nocturnal." I said.

_Big word, yeah, I know._

"So, what brings you here, Nico?"

"Oh, nothing sir. Aside from the fact that I know Alice's godly parent." I said nonchalantly.

"Ah, really?"

I nodded slightly.

"She does look like Thalia." Chiron muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, Chiron, can Thalia summon a skeletal warrior?"

Chiron's eyes widened.

"Impossible." he muttered.

I smirked.

"Tell her to move to your cabin. Immediately." Chiron ordered.

"Well, goodnight." I said, and walked to the Hermes cabin.

_This is going to be fun._

I shadow travelled into the Hermes cabin.

Alice was sprawled on the floor. Even if the gods claimed their children, a few cabins weren't finished yet. Such as the unclaimed cabin.

I nudged her.

"I'm asleep." she mumbled.

"Fine. Stay on the friggin floor when you can get a bed." I told her.

Her eyes flew open.

"I thought so. Now get your stuff." I muttered.

"Go ahead, Nico. I'll follow. Cabin 13, right?"

"Yeah." I confirmed, and shadow travelled out, collapsing on my bed.

_Damn, that was tiring._

I fell asleep immediately.

_**The next day...**_

Damn it. Damn those screaming campers.

Screaming campers?

I stood up to see Alice looking out the window, laughing quietly.

"Come watch this." Alice beckoned me.

I cautiously walked over.

I saw...

Travis Stoll running around, their hair dyed PINK, their shirts dyed PURPLE, with the words "I'M HORNY ARE YOU HORNY TOO?" their pants dyed FUSCHIA, and their shoes VIOLET.

For the finale, their skin was dyed BRIGHT BLUE!

I burst out laughing.

Alice snickered.

"What. Happened?" I gasped in between fits of laughter.

"You'll find out..." Alice said. Said sister suddenly jumped up, grabbed clothes and a towel, and dashed for the bathroom.

I scowled.

_Dammit._

_**A few minutes later...**_

Alice walked out of the bathroom; eyes closed, and flopped on the bed.

I quickly took a shower, got dressed, combed my hair and walked out of the bathroom.

"'Mon, let's chow." I said, and Alice and I walked over to the buffet. I got some food, scraped some into the fire.

"Hades." I muttered.

The fire grew a little brighter, and I sat down at my table. Alice followed suit.

We ate in silence. I got thirsty, so I spoke to my goblet. "Coke."

It shimmered, and it filled up with Coke.

Alice's eyes widened.

I smiled.

She followed suit, and took a sip.

That was the exact moment that the Stolls entered, and the entire camp, even Mr. D, burst into fits of laughter. Alice spit out a mouthful of Coke as she snickered.

"What happened to you, Travis?" I asked as he passed our table.

He glared at Alice. "I'm so going to murder your sister."

"Wanna bet, Stoll? I will kick your ass any day." Alice threatened, starting to get up, but I grabbed her arms.

"Don't ." I hissed.

"And why not?" she hissed back.

"Yeah, Nico. Why not?" Travis shot back.

"If you even lay a finger on my sister, Hades will have your soul." I threatened.

"Yeah, and Hades is such a caring father." he said sarcastically.

"That's it." Alice snarled, and her eyes glowed red, and she thrashed against me, trying to get at Travis.

"Let go of me." she ordered.

_Hmm... red eyes, going to possibly murder Travis painfully, ah, what the Hades?_

I grinned evilly at Travis, and let her loose.

I saw Connor in the corner, laughing like a maniac. I realized he looked normal.

"Hey, Connor, can you hand be that tray over there?" Alice asked.

And that's when I knew Travis Stoll would be half-dead by the end of breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Travis' POV**

Alice lunged at me like some wild hellhound, her eyes glowing red.

_Wait a fucking minute, red?_

I screamed like a girl, and ran away. She smirked.

"Idiot." She said.

"I am not an idiot, ass wipe." I said.

She turned to Connor, and he gave her a tray. She grinned evilly and hit me on the head, her red eyes glowing. Then I passed out.

**Connor's POV**

Alice took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Then she walked over to me and handed me the tray.

"Thanks, Connor." She said quietly, and kissed me on the check. I blushed.

Alice left for the arena, and Nico walked up to me.

"How did you turn back to normal?" he asked.

"Oh, she didn't do anything to me, just fooled with the mist." I told him.

He shrugged.

"Anyway, I got sword fighting next." I said.

Nico smirked. "Need a sparring partner?"

"Uh, sure." I said.

"Alice is new, so..." he trailed off. Then he grinned devilishly. _As in HADES' SON DEVILISHLY. "_and I noticed that you _like_ her, so you won't cheat."

I turned red. _Damn you di Angelo._

I glared at him and walked away.

_**At the arena...**_

Oh, I feel like I forgot something...

Alice grinned at me. "Hey, Connor, you wanna spar?"

I smiled flirtatiously back at her. "You're so going down."

Flames flickered in her eyes as she lunged at me. I blocked with a sword, her sword clashing with mine. I did the disarming manoeuvre, and her sword flew in the air. It landed behind me. Alice twirled and disappeared. She was suddenly behind me, sword to my throat.

"I win." She whispered in my ear.

I fell back on her, twisting so that my sword was pointing to her chest. "I believe _I _win."

The entire crowd was watching us, as Chiron nodded his head approvingly.

Alice smirked at me. Suddenly, skeletal warriors were holding me upside down.

"Let me down." I said.

She studied me seriously. "Nope." she grinned.

"I'll do you a favor." I said.

Alice considered.

I cocked my head.

She leaned into me, and whispered in my ear, "Help me prank Nico."


End file.
